Altar Boy
by oOspuffy4everOo
Summary: AU, Vaughn and Syd are best friends, when he becomes a priest after his father's death, who knows what could happen. SV
1. Default Chapter

**Altar Boy**

Author: Me, oOspuffy4everOo…

Disclaimer: JJ owns the characters, I own the lack of plot, and Blink 182 owns the minimal song lyrics in this chapter

Rating: PG (K+), subject to change to PG-13 (T/M) in later chapters because of my potty mouth, but it will not reach R

Note:I know little to nothing about religion, so bare with me, this chapter in some parts may seem OOC, prior warning. I was writing this at midnight while I was watching Buffy, sorry about the uber paragraph, I'm thinking of doing a prequel after I'm done this story…

Chapter One: Beginnings

Syd POV:

I still remember the first time I saw him. It was about thirteen years ago. Wow. It's been a while since I actually looked back and saw how long I have known him. I was fifteen years old, he was eighteen. I was sitting in church when they announced that there was a new father coming and along with him, an altar boy. Father Mc Daniel moved recently and most church services were directed by my best friend's, Francie's, dad. Its like it was yesterday.

"I would like to introduce, on this day of the first of October, our new father, William Vaughn, and his son, Michel Christophe Vaughn, along with his wife Amelie. They have recently moved from France and are excited to be here."

All I could do was keep on staring at Michael. I remember sitting there for a minute thinking, Michel? What kind of a name-oh, its French. His name must be Michael. I felt stupid, I probably looked stupid sitting there looking at the preacher's son. I was never able to call him Michael though. Just like my mum and dad. After they formed a friendship with Amelie and Father William, they just referred to them as Amelie and Bill outside of church. I called Michael by his last name once, and it stuck. It was Vaughn from then on. Shortly after they came my best friend had to move to Bangladesh on her mom's job. I never knew why a banker had to move to some stupid far away place to do their job. After the big move, I was pretty much solitary, I had no friends. That is when I started to hang out with Vaughn. He became the only person I could trust. After my mum was found cheating on dad with some guy from dad's work, my parents separated. My mum moved to Russia, more precisely, Petrozavodsk. The most remote city in Russia. This caused me to fall apart, and Vaughn was there to help me put the pieces back together. Since he was out of high school, he would always help me with my homework. You would think that some rinky-dink town on the outskirts of Ohio would not have hard courses, you'd think wrong. We had the longest, most annoying things you could dream of. My worst classes were Pre-Calculus, Physics, and AP Psychology. Luckily Vaughn was a genius. He always seemed to help me with anything I needed. He threw me a sweet sixteen birthday party and bought me the coolest little picture frame that had a picture of him in it with his eyes crossed and tongue sticking out. Then came the worst thing that could happen. Vaughn's father was in a car accident. A bad car accident. They said that he died instantly. The day after that, Vaughn followed in his father's footsteps, and he became the small town's preacher. It always felt so weird, to call him Father Michael. So as the years passed, we became closer and closer. We knew everything about each other. Every other night we would stay at one of our houses. He had inheirited his from his father and my dad was never around. We were best friends. I was never fond of dormitories, so it was either staying in my dank, old house alone, or with him. I was an English major, he was a French teacher at the local boy's school. So that brings us to today. I'm 28, and he is 32. Here I sit, alone in my house. And I am not concentrating on my thesis that is due tomorrow, I am thinking about something that happened earlier today, something that I realized. It was when I ran into Vaughn at the gym, I swear he is the only preacher that knows was benching is. As I was walking away I looked back at him, and he did what most guys do after they sweat on their shirts, he took it off. I just turned and kept walking, thought nothing of it. But I noticed that for a split second in my mind, I wasn't just thinking about saying goodbye, and I wasn't looking at his face. I checked him out. It wasn't a friendly checkout either, It was an "oh my gosh look at those killer pecs, washboard abs and toned arms" kinda checkout. That is when I figured out that I had the hots for Michael C. Vaughn. The local preacher, bound to a life of celibacy, my best friend. That was also when I found out that I needed to figure out if he felt the same way I did. So, in about an hour he is gonna come over here and we're gonna have a movie night. My dad is away on business for the rest of the year, which is about four months, so we are all go on the whole having the house and being able to be loud. Not in that way, I meant the volume on the television set. I'm just gonna wear my pjs, nothing special. I will stay away from the fact that my pjs are a camisole and Joe Cool boxers. And there is the doorbell, he is early, like always.

Vaughn POV:

You are standing in front of her door with a single rose in your hand. You don't know why you brought it, you never had before, but you did today. So you stand there. Wearing loose fitting jeans and a black beater, with an Oxford pulled over your shoulders but not buttoned up. Your hair is spiky and you've got a five o'clock shadow, cause you know she loves it when you don't shave. In your other hand you've got a bag of movies, ranging from The Rocky Horror Picture Show (one of her favorites) to The Exorcist. The same line to one of your favorite songs keeps on repeating in your head,_oh no it happened again. She's cool she's hot she's my friend, __I'd drive for hours, it's so, You leave me no where to go, She's unstoppable, Unpredictable_and the door opens. There she stands in a cami and, oh my, her lucky Joe Cool boxers._ She's cool she's hot she's my friend. _Darn the accurate song lyrics, Why did it have to happen to you. Why did you, a preacher, have to go and start liking a girl, worse than that it was your best friend.

"Hey Vaughn, come in." You follow her into her house, and it is burning hot.

"You look like you just sat on a grill."

"Syd, your house is like 200 degrees." She walks over to the thermostat.

"Only 89, let me take your coat."

"I'm not wearing a coat, 89 degrees, Syd, there is snow on the ground outside." You say as you take off your Oxford and sit it on the counter.

"You know me I like it hot…but I stay in Ohio."

"Yeah, lucky you, you're wearing just boxers."

"And you're not? I never pictured you as a whitey tighties kinda guy."

"I'm wearing them thank you very much."

"I don't believe you…whitey tighties whitey tighties."

She's playing with your mind don't give in!

"Lets watch a movie shall we."

"Rocky Horror it is. coughwhitey tightiescough"

"Fine, lets watch The Exorcist, by the way, they are Rolling Stones boxers." She hates scary movies.

"I'll watch Exorcist if you prove you have boxers on."

"How?"

"Be creative." She is laughing. So, you unbuckle your belt and show her the waistband of your boxers.

"Wimp." Michael C. Vaughn is a prude sure, but not a wimp, so you drop your pants, and her eyes go wide. You laugh, cause you've got your lucky boxers on. You put the DVD in the player and sit down on the couch clad in a black beater and your Rolling Stones boxers.

"You suck." She sits down next to you, and five minutes after the opening credits she has her head on your lap with her hands over her eyes.

"Tell me when its over." You know that she is gonna fall for it again.

"Okay, no more scaries." She looks up and sees the scariest scene in the entire movie. She screams and climbs onto your lap, holding her hands around your neck. She is almost hyperventilating.

"Sydney, its okay, its okay babe. Shh, I'm here, it's okay. Syd it's just a movie." You pull back and kiss her on the forehead. She was so cute when she was scared. You're a priest, you can't do this, you can't get too attached. At the end of the movie you find out that she is asleep on your lap, still clinging to your neck. You carry her to her bedroom and lie her down onto her bed. You pull back but she holds you down.

"Please stay, you're the one who made me watch that stupid movie."

"But you didn't watch it."

"I heard it though."

"Okay, just tonight." You lie down behind her and pull her to your chest.

"Thank you." Her breathing levels out and you can tell she's asleep. You wipe the hair out of her face and smile. You've finally figured it out. You love her.

* * *

TBC

So that was my chapter hope you enjoyed it, tell me if you would like me to continue it if you do I am very slow with updates, so you'll have to hang on…ttfn! (reviews are welcome)


	2. Confessions

**Altar Boy**

AN:I know absolutely nothing about religion! So, bare with me, I also have spats of real bad writing…whoops.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter, this chapter has a song by The Killers in it, Mr. Brightside, and one by Dusty Springfield (?) called Son of A Preacher Man

Rating: K, or for us confused people, PG

Thanks to my reviewers! (My grand whopping total of THREE!)

Dani11e87-thanks for the compliment on whitey tighties, I am known to make fun of them…

Claire-Sorry, I know nothing about religion, maybe Vaughn's dad got married, had a kid, then became a priest…but I used celibacy because it's a good divide between the relationship, kinda like SD-6, but in a more friendly way

LivingArtemis-I saw a S4 episode where Vaughn was a priest, and I thought it fit him. I think it was called "Ice"

* * *

Chapter Two: Confessions

Syd POV:

(Radio; time reads 8:00)

_The only one who could ever reach me,  
Was the son of a preacher man,  
The only boy who could ever teach me,  
Was the son of a preacher man,  
Yes he was, he was, oh yes he was._

I woke up suddenly, I forgot to turn my alarm clock off. No classes today, its…Sunday, I'm forgetting something here. Sunday…that means sleep, but, that means church, which means religion, which means priest, who is…Vaughn. I flip over suddenly. He wasn't there. He was always an early riser. I turned and found a note on the pillow.

Syd- I had to get to church, didn't want to wake you. Hope the movie last night didn't scare you too bad. Service starts at nine, see you there.-V

Eventually I'm going to need to tell him about how I actually feel. Shit. I mean shoot. Darn. Well, open confessional is until 8:45. I could go now and tell him in secret. But I shouldn't, but I should, but I probably will embarrass myself, but what if he feels the same way, but what if he doesn't, it might ruin our friendship, it might make it stronger, he's a priest, you're his best friend, you're talking to yourself and to add it onto that you are really rambling which does not show good signs of mental health, which some people think is definitely a pre cursor to schizophrenia which is a serious condition, I know, I'll flip a coin! And that my children is ADD. Heads is I go and tell him now, tails is I tell him later, and if it lands on the side, I never tell him. Come on silver, point me in the right direction. I flip the coin, its up in the air, it hits the ground, rolls under my bed.

"Darn you round currency!"

I climb under the bed and look at the coin. Heads. Here we go. I'm taking my time, showering and putting on make-up. Time to go. I hop in the car and turn on the radio. My favorite song is playing.

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

This is a lovely song to be playing, why in the world do all of the newer songs that come out have to do with love and angst and all the yuckies In life, how about rainbows and butterflies, wait I know a song like that though, back to radio…

_Jealousy turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabye  
Choking on your alibis  
But its just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cos I'm Mr Brightside_

As I walk through the church, all I can hear is my own footsteps. I step into confessional and sit down. The seat is freezing, and I can see his face through the mesh of the window.

"Bless me father for I have sinned."

"Why do you think this?"

"My dreams, my thoughts, they are not what they used to be."

"They are just dreams, a figment of your subconscious."

"But, they are so real, and I want them to be real."

"What happened."

"I fell in love with a priest." I stand up and run out of the church, I can hear him following behind me. I dart into the cemetery and after a while I sat behind a broad gravestone and broke down crying. I feel the ground compress next to me. He is kneeling down. With the pad of his thumb, he wiped away the tears off my face. He kissed my forehead, my nose, then my cheeks.

"You know I can't."

"But if you could." His eyes were watering. I've never seen Michael Vaughn cry. He breathes in deep and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You know the answer to that."

"Then can we still be friends?" He laughs.

"I'll bring over the movies, just have the popcorn ready by six."

"I'll expect you by 5:30."

"I'll be there by five."

TBC

* * *

So theres my chapter, hope you like it, sorry for any errors, etc. TTFN. Remember reviews are nice. (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink) 


	3. Supermarket

Disclaimer-see previous chapters

Thanks to all of my reviewers, y'all rock my world….i really have been distracted with a lot of things and I started writing a Grey's Anatomy fic which I am kinda hooked on right now…but I wrote this to appease a couple people that are still out there reading this fic…song is Delicate by Damien Rice

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Hi." He is standing right outside your door, at 5:00.

"Hey." You invite him in and walk over to your closet and search for your popcorn.

"You can make yourself comfortable, I just gotta find the popcorn before we start the movie."

"Okay, by the way, which chick flick have you decided on for tonight?"

"Ah, no chick flick today. We get to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Old or new."

"New, no one can resist Johnny Depp. Oh this isn't good."

"What?" You take out the empty popcorn box from the shelf.

"We are currently in the lacking of popcorn. You wanna wait here while I go out and get some?"

"Nah, I'll come with, we can take my car."

You walk towards his car, bundled up in a hoodie, still wear your pjs.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've know  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

You stand on the front of the cart as he pushes you down the isles of the supermarket.

"Here, popcorn…hmmm…butter, extra butter, kettle corn, salted, un-salted…..is there any plain popcorn?"

"Syd, plain doesn't exist in our world. I would go with the Super-Popping Butter Morsels."

"I can just feel my arteries clogging up…lets get it."

"Morsels, it doesn't sound very popcorn like. Chocolate maybe, but not popcorn."

"Oooh…chocolate….lets go get some icecream….and sprinkles."

He tosses the popcorn into the cart and walks to the freezer isle.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Cause we are walking down isle o' frozen food."

He took off his jacket and put it on your shoulders….this guy must have been born a gentleman or something. Then you see girls in the corner staring, and you could swear salivating…you turn around and he has a wife beater on. That is so weird….a priest wearing a wife beater.

"Oh, stop stop stop!"

"What?"

"There….food."

"Huh….yet again five gazillion names for chocolate."

"I vote chocolate chocolate chip and brownie chunk."

He grabs a pint. You grab another.

"You're weird."

"Not weird, just special…real friends are the ones who know you and love you anyways…hehehe…"

"Hand them over."

"What?"

"You've got to be on something."

"I'm just high on life."

"We're gonna get you home before you break something."

"I'm not gonna break anything." You almost fall off the cart.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some sacred place  
The look on your face is delicate_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

A half of an hour later, you are sitting on the couch watching the movie.

"This my favorite part…my name is Augustus and I love your shokolatt."

"It's a little bit scary that you can impersonate a fat German kid."

"Meanie." You throw popcorn at him.

"I'm the meanie?"

"Yeah."

"You threw popcorn at me."

"It was fun."

"Meanie."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

TBC…


End file.
